Childhood Love of Fire
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Kagami dan Rei berteman baik sejak kecil. Namun, Kagami pindah ke Amerika hingga dia harus meninggalkan Rei. Sebelumnya, dia berjanji akan segera kembali. 8 tahun berlalu, Kagami kembali ke Jepang, tapi dia sudah lupa akan kenangannya bersama Rei. Rei yang sampai saat ini masih menyukainya, bisakah dia mengembalikan memori Kagami tentangnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta Taiga Kagami-kun dan Rei Hino-chan. Di chapter ini, mengisahkan awal pertemuan mereka hingga waktu memisahkan mereka di masa kecil. Sedih banget, ya... *menangis* T^T

**Chapter 1: Aku Akan Segera Kembali Reiko-chan**

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun menangis di bawah pohon besar. Di hatinya tersimpan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam. Dia kesepian karena tak ada teman yang menghiburnya.

"Hei..." suara seseorang menyapanya.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya, seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku... Aku... Kesepian... Aku tak punya teman yang menemaniku dan menghiburku... Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku pergi meninggalkanku karena urusan pekerjaannya..." jawab gadis kecil itu sambil terisak.

"Apa tak ada orang lain yang menghiburmu?"

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan Kakekku. Tapi, aku butuh seorang teman yang mungkin bisa mengajakku bermain bersama... Tapi... Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin bermain denganku..." Lalu, dia menangis lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya memperhatikan gadis kecil itu yang sedang menangis. Kemudian, dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, maukah kamu berteman denganku?"

Kata-kata itu membuat gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis, lalu dia menatap anak laki-laki itu yang sebaya dengannya.

"Su, sungguh?" tanya gadis kecil itu, meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya, sungguh. Aku akan selalu mengajakmu bermain bersama denganku. Aku janji..." katanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, raut wajahnya berubah ceria. "Arigato... Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi teman. Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?" Gadis kecil itu menanyakan nama.

"Taiga Kagami. Yoroshiku... Namamu?"

"Rei Hino. Yoroshiku mo..." balas gadis kecil yang bernama Rei itu.

"Rei? Hmm..." Anak laki-laki yang bernama Taiga itu berpikir. "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Reiko?" tanyanya polos.

"Reiko?" Rei keheranan mendengarnya.

"Iya, Reiko. Biar terdengar feminin," cetus Taiga nyengir.

Rei cemberut. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Berarti namaku gak feminin, begitu?"

Taiga tak menjawab, malah tertawa kecil. Lalu, dia berlari menjauhi Rei. "Kenapa? Kamu gak suka, ya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Ih, kamu ini..." Rei berlari mengejar Taiga. Akhirnya, mereka jadi main kejar-kejaran. Itulah awalnya mereka pertama kali bertemu. Taiga dan Rei menjadi teman sepermainan.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, setiap hari Taiga mengajak Rei bermain bersama. Mulai dari petak umpet sampai main ayunan. Rei sangat senang karena punya teman yang menyenangkan seperti Taiga. Rei merasa dialah yang menemukan keceriaan hidupnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, lama kelamaan hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mungkin lebih dari teman sepermainan. Rei perlahan-lahan menaruh hati pada Taiga. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, mereka adalah anak kecil yang masih belum bisa memahami artinya cinta. Mereka masih tetap berteman meskipun bibit cinta tertanam di hati mereka.

Namun, siapa sangka ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Setahun kemudian, ketika mereka duduk di pinggir sungai sehabis bermain, Taiga berkata, "Reiko-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

"Iya, apa itu, Taiga-chan?"

"Begini... Um... Ini serius, Reiko-chan. Mungkin hari esok kita nggak akan bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi," jawabnya dengan suara merendah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rei tak mengerti. Taiga terdiam sesaat.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika dan sekolah di sana," jawab Taiga pelan.

"Apa?!" Betapa terkejutnya Rei mendengar berita itu. Suara Taiga cukup pelan, tapi itu bisa membuat Rei kecil seakan disambar geledek. Hatinya begitu perih. Takut akan kehilangan teman baiknya itu.

Taiga menoleh ke arah Rei. "Maafkan aku, Reiko-chan. Aku..."

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang?" potong gadis itu spontan setengah berteriak, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Kamu adalah teman terbaikku. Yang mengisi hari-hariku. Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..." Kemudian, bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak, mau menangis.

Taiga termenung. Dia sepertinya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rei. Dia juga sedih dan takut.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Reiko-chan hingga aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku bisa saja menolak Ayah pindah ke Amerika. Tapi, aku akan tinggal dengan siapa?"sahutnya, lehernya seakan mau dicekik.

Rei terdiam. "Taiga-chan..."

"Ini bukan salahku, Reiko-chan. Pekerjaan Ayah-lah yang menjadi masalahnya... Aku... Aku pun juga nggak nyangka aku harus meninggalkanmu," katanya serak.

"Jangan bilang kita harus berpisah," cetus Rei sedih. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya.

Taiga menunduk, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia rasanya ingin menangis, tapi dia sadar kalau dirinya laki-laki. Harus kuat menghadapi ini.

"Reiko-chan," ucap Taiga akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku nggak ingin berpisah denganmu. Karena itulah, aku memberimu ini..." Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak bertuliskan "Reiko" dari kantong celananya.

"Kalung?"

Taiga mengangguk. "Ya, kalung ini akan kuberikan padamu. Supaya kamu bisa mengingatku saat aku ada di Amerika."

Rei mengambil kalung itu yang diberikan Taiga kecil. "Indahnya..." gumamnya takjub.

Taiga tersenyum manis.

"Ano... Bisakah kamu memakaikannya untukku?" pinta Rei.

"Tentu saja." Kemudian, dia mengambil kalung itu dan melingkarkannya di leher Rei. Rei menyingkirkan rambutnya agar Taiga tidak kesulitan memakaikannya.

Rei tersenyum melihat kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Kalung itu begitu indah.

"Arigato, Taiga-chan. Dengan kalung ini, aku akan selalu mengingatmu..." ucapnya penuh semangat.

Mendengar jawaban Rei, Taiga mengecup kening Rei. Rei tersentak kaget. Perlahan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Reiko-chan. Kalau begini, aku bisa tenang," ujar Taiga setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, dia berlari menjauhi Rei.

Tak lama, dia berhenti berlari dan menoleh Rei yang masih berdiri di sana. "Reiko-chan! Aku janji. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu di Amerika. Aku akan segera kembali, Reiko-chan...!" teriak Taiga sekeras-kerasnya agar Rei bisa mendengarnya.

Rei balas berteriak. "Iya, Taiga-chan! Aku percaya padamu. Janji, ya!"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu nyengir. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan larinya sampai sosoknya menghilang.

Taiga-chan, aku percaya kamu akan segera kembali. Aku berharap di waktu lain, kita bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi, kata Rei di hati kecilnya. Dia memegang kalung di lehernya dengan harapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman baiknya, Taiga.

~to be continued~

Gimana kisahku, minna-san? Baguskah? Kalau bagus, kulanjutkan...

Aku terinspirasi membuat fanfic ini karena Taiga-kun dan Rei-chan sangat cocok jadi couple meskipun dari Anime berbeda. Nama belakang mereka sama-sama mengandung makna membakar... #ciyeee_lebay

Aku harap kalian mau menunggu kelanjutannya. Jangan lupa beri komentar agar aku sebagai penulis FF ini semangat menyelesaikannya.

Arigato gozaimasu...! \ ^o^ /


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga-kun dan Rei-chan. Di chapter ini disetting di kota Tokyo setelah 8 tahun berlalu. Di sini adalah kisah Rei-chan dan kenangan masa kecilnya. Hingga suatu hari, dia bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yg dirindukannya, yaitu Taiga-kun. Tapi, gimana kejadiannya, ya? :3 #penasaran

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan yang Mengejutkan (Rei's Part)**

*Rei Hino POV*

Namaku Rei Hino. Aku adalah seorang gadis SMA yang bekerja sebagai miko di kuil Hikawa. Tempatnya di atas sebuah bukit Sendai. Kuil itulah tempat tinggalku. Aku tinggal dengan kakekku. Ibuku meninggal sejak aku kecil. Ayahku bekerja sebagai politikus dan tak pernah mengunjungiku kecuali pada saat aku ulang tahun. Meskipun begitu, hubungan dengan ayahku tidak begitu baik. Aku sangat membencinya karena ayahku begitu tega meninggalkanku dan ibuku. Ibuku yang sedang sakit-sakitan sampai ajal menjemputnya dibiarkannya dan tak mau merawatnya begitu saja hanya karena alasan pekerjaan...

Karena itulah, aku sangat membenci makhluk yang bernama 'cowok'. Kenapa? Yah, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan. Aku bahkan nggak naksir satupun cowok yang ada di dunia ini. Aku pun berusaha untuk menghindari mereka.

Tapi, diam-diam hatiku terusik oleh kehadiran seseorang yang peduli dan menyayangiku sejak kecil. Seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingku baik suka maupun duka. Dia begitu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia baik, perhatian dan menyenangkan. Dia bagaikan cahaya yang menyinari kehidupanku yang gelap dan penuh kesedihan. Awalnya, aku dan dia hanya teman baik.

Tapi, perasaan ini... Apakah aku menyukainya? Apakah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Akh! Entahlah. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu?

Sekarang, dia sudah tak ada. Dia menghilang ditelan bumi. Sedih sekali rasanya aku kehilangan dia. Padahal aku menantikan kehadirannya. Namun, untunglah sebelum dia pergi, dia memberikanku sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Dengan tulisan "Reiko" bukan nama asliku. Seingatku, dia suka memanggilku "Reiko-chan", katanya sih biar lebih feminin. Hehe...

Kalung ini... Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu teringat dia. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan kembali...

*Normal*

8 tahun kemudian...

Suasana pagi di kota Tokyo begitu ramai, tapi tak terlalu padat. Jalanan kota yang megah itu dikerubungi oleh berbagai kendaraan. Mulai dari sepeda, mobil, bus sampai truk meramaikan suasana kota itu. Tak hanya kendaraan, banyak juga manusia bertebaran di kota itu. Ada ibu-ibu yang mau pergi ke pasar. Ada para karyawan yang mau ke kantor. Ada juga anak-anak sekolah dari SD sampai SMA dan mahasiswa pergi ke tujuan mereka.

Di kota itu, seorang gadis berseragam SMA turun dari bus, kemudian berjalan sambil menggandeng tas sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai berkibar ditiup angin. Matanya yang indah dan tajam memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya yang proporsional begitu anggun seperti model yang berdiri di atas catwalk. Lehernya yang putih mulus dan jenjang seperti batu pualam itu berdiri tegak di atas bahunya yang feminin. Kedua telinga mungilnya itu dihiasi dengan anting berwarna merah. Pinggangnya ramping, dipadu dengan kakinya yang panjang.

"Aku harap aku takkan terlambat hari ini. Aku harus bergegas," kata gadis cantik itu sambil melihat arloji di tangannya. Dia sengaja mempercepat jalannya agar bisa segera sampai di sekolah. Namun, dia tak sadar ada orang yang didepannya.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Cewek itu terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Kamu punya mata, gak? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" gerutunya. Tapi, kemarahannya mendadak lenyap ketika ia melihat seseorang yang menabraknya tadi. Di matanya, seorang cowok bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu juga! Kenapa kamu jalan gak lihat-lihat?!" balas cowok itu kasar.

"Aku sudah mau terlambat, tahu!" balas cewek itu emosi. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi nggak bisa. "Aw!"

"Gak bisa berdiri? Sini, aku bantu," kata cowok itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud mau menolong.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah cowok berambut merah kehitaman itu. Lalu, tanpa ragu dia meraih uluran tangan cowok itu dan berusaha untuk berdiri. "Arigato," jawabnya singkat dan dingin. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi dia melesat pergi tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah cowok itu.

Cowok yang tadi menolong gadis itu hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Gadis itu memang mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi kok... Dingin banget!

Dasar cewek aneh, pikirnya. Diliriknya lagi gadis itu dari jauh. Lalu, dia berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

*Back to Rei Hino POV*

Huh, hampir saja aku terlambat gara-gara gak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok yang lebih besar dariku. Namun, untunglah cowok itu mau membantuku berdiri sehingga aku tak terlambat untuk sampai di sekolah. Kalau tidak... Akan kutinju mukanya!

Tapi, siapa gerangan cowok itu ya? Kenapa aku bersikap dingin pada cowok itu? Yah, aku sudah mengucapkan "arigato" padanya, tapi tak seharusnya aku sedingin itu. Itu karena sudah mau terlambat, mau bagaimana lagi. Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin mengenal dia lebih dekat...

"Rei-chan..."

Deg! Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Rei-chan, kamu kenapa? Gak makan?" tanya suara yang mengagetkanku itu adalah Usagi-san, temanku.

"Oh, ng..." Aku gugup. Sekilas aku melihat bento-ku di meja. Belum habis makananku. Kemudian, kulirik yang lain. Hah! Sudah mau habis?! Oh, tidak! Tampaknya aku terlalu lama memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan makananku.

"Rei-chan, tak biasanya kamu seperti itu. Apa sih yang kamu lamunkan?" tanya Minako-san, yang duduk di sampingku, heran melihat tingkahku yang tak biasanya.

"Eh, aku nggak ngelamun, kok." Aku berusaha mengelak sambil tetap makan.

"Yang bener? Dari tadi kamu diam aja kayak patung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu lamunkan, ya?" celetuk Makoto curiga. Ah! Mako tahu aja. Seolah-olah dia adalah keturunan Nostradamus, bisa meramal. Usagi-san yang mendengar ucapan Makoto tadi, menyeringai ke arahku.

"Cieee... Pasti kamu ngelamunin cowok, ya?" tebaknya sambil cekikikan. Mendengar itu, mataku hampir saja meloncat keluar dari rongga mataku. Aku hampir saja tersedak, karena itu aku segera mencari minum. Lalu, aku minum sampai mau habis bagian setengahnya.

"Usagi-san, jangan asal tebak gitu, dong. Rei-san jadi tersedak begitu," tegur Ami-san sambil menutup kotak bento-nya. Usagi-san hanya bisa nyengir, dasar!

"Hehe... Dari wajahnya itu, lho aku sudah bisa tebak. Pasti ada kejadian waktu Rei-chan pergi sekolah tadi pagi. Pasti soal cowok yang gak sengaja ketemu di jalan dan-"

Emosiku sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi. "Sudahlah, Usagi-san! Kamu bisa diam, gak? Jangan bikin aku malu begitu! Mana pula kamu sudah membuat aku tersedak, gara-gara celotehanmu itu," kataku ketus pada Usagi-san. Kalau boleh jujur, wajahku merona karena Usagi-san berhasil menebak kejadian itu saat aku ke sekolah.

Melihat wajahku yang seperti apel, Usagi-san malah semakin bertambah menggodaku. Bukannya minta maaf. Huh! Yang lain hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkahku. Ah, gara-gara kejadian yang tak kuduga itu, jadinya seperti ini deh...

*Back to Normal*

Di kuil Hikawa...

Seorang gadis berbaju miko sedang menyapu di sekitar kuilnya yang tak terlalu megah, tapi sangat indah untuk dipandang. Gadis itu adalah Rei, seorang siswi SMA yang hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya, seorang kepala pendeta di kuil itu. Di kuil itu, ada 2 ekor burung gagak yang selalu menemaninya, yang dijadikannya sebagai hewan peliharaannya. Nama mereka adalah Phobos dan Deimos, seperti nama bulan di planet Mars.

Rei sebenarnya bukan seorang gadis biasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi kemudian. Dengan kata lain, dia memiliki indra keenam. Oleh karena itulah, setelah selesai menyapu, Rei segera masuk ke dalam kuil yang juga tempat tinggalnya.

Di dalam kuil, Rei bersemedi di depan api yang menyala-nyala. Tak selang beberapa lama, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Orang itu... Apakah dia...

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka karena kaget ada seseorang yang dianggap mengancam dirinya. Akh! Siapa itu? Apakah dia ruh jahat? tanyanya dalam hati. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat dia bersemedi dan bergegas keluar dari kuil. Setelah itu, dia dengan cepat mengeluarkan ofuda, sebuah kertas panjang yang digunakan untuk memusnahkan ruh jahat yang dia maksud.

"Akuryou Taisan! (Ruh jahat, pergilah!)" seru Rei sambil melempar ofuda ke arah seseorang yang dianggapnya ruh jahat. Ofuda itu lalu mendarat tepat di atas dahi orang itu. Dan...

"Aduh!"

Orang itu berteriak kesakitan. Teriakannya itu membuat Rei kaget. Suaranya suara cowok. Rei menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata, seorang cowok yang dia jumpai tadi pagi. Cowok itu terbaring kaku dengan mata berputar-putar. Di sisinya ada Phobos dan Deimos, gagaknya Rei.

"Eh? Kamu kan..." Rei menatap cowok itu heran. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Rupanya, seseorang yang dianggapnya ruh jahat itu adalah pemuda berambut merah kehitaman yang tingginya 30 cm lebih besar dari Rei. "Kamu kan cowok yang tadi pagi..."

"Eh?" Cowok itu sadar. Dia bangkit dari baringannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Lalu, dia menatap Rei yang dihadapannya. Akhirnya, mereka saling bertatapan. Lama sekali hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya terucap, "Kamu..."

*note:

Miko adalah orang yang mengabdikan diri untuk kuil. Tugas mereka adalah memimpin ritual tertentu, menari dan juga sebagai penjual tiket masuk, penjual jimat keberuntungan (omamori) dan menyapu serta menjaga kebersihan kuil. Pakaian tradisionalnya adalah hakama atau rok panjang berlipat merah dan haori (sejenis kimono) warna putih. Uniknya lagi, status untuk menjadi miko harus masih gadis atau belum menikah.

~to be continued~

Gimana? Maaf, kalau gak menarik. Tapi, di chapter selanjutnya akan kuusahakan lebih menarik lagi...

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya... Aku harap kalian mau berkomentar ya...

Sampai jumpa dan arigato... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga-kun dan Rei-chan. Di chapter ini mengisahkan bagaimana Taiga-kun bisa bertemu Rei-chan di kuil Hikawa dimana Rei tinggal... Penasaran? Baca aja kisahnya... ;)

**Chapter 3: Pertemuan yang Mengejutkan (Kagami's Part)**

*Taiga Kagami POV*

Aku Taiga Kagami. Aku bersekolah di SMA Seirin dan ikut klub basket khusus cowok. Di klub itu, aku dipandang sebagai pemain basket dengan potensi dan bakat yang luar biasa.

Sejak aku kecil, aku pindah ke Amerika dan bersekolah di sana. Aku tinggal di sana karena pekerjaan ayahku. Tapi, selama beberapa tahun kemudian, aku kembali ke Jepang.

Namun, sebelum pindah ke Amerika, aku berteman dengan seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku. Gadis itu begitu manis, sehingga aku suka sekali menjadi temannya. Tapi, hatiku berkata lain, kalau aku suka dia lebih dari sekedar teman. Mungkinkah aku mencintainya? Apakah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama? Ah! Sudahlah. Lupakan saja! Mana mungkin dia mau cowok bodoh sepertiku.

Ketika aku mengetahui dari Ayah kalau aku akan meninggalkan Jepang dan pindah ke luar negeri, entah kenapa hatiku begitu hancur. Mungkin karena aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, yang seorang teman baikku. Tapi, sebelum aku pergi aku berjanji padanya kalau aku akan segera kembali. Gadis itu setuju dan dia mau merelakanku pergi.

Setelah itu, sesuai dengan janjiku, aku kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, aku tak menemukan gadis itu lagi. Dia akhirnya menghilang bagaikan angin. Aku begitu sedih. Aku tak mengingat sosoknya lagi sejak saat itu. Aku bahkan tak ingat namanya. Dengan kata lain, aku sudah melupakan bayangan gadis itu...

*Normal POV*

8 tahun kemudian...

Suasana pagi di kota Tokyo begitu ramai, tapi tak terlalu padat. Jalanan kota itu dikerubungin banyak sekali kendaraan. Ditambah lagi orang-orang yang turut meramaikan suasana kota itu.

Seorang anak SMA bertubuh tinggi dan atletis berjalan cepat pergi ke tujuannya. Dia dalam keadaan terburu-buru takut terlambat. Soalnya, nanti dia bisa dihukum guru, yaitu berdiri di luar kelas. Hiii... Memalukan deh!

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tampang cowok itu lumayan keren dan tatapannya tajam. Ditambah dengan alis matanya yang tebal, namun bercabang seperti ranting pohon. Kalau menatapnya, takkan ada yang sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Rambutnya yang hitam kemerahan tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari pagi.

Aku harus cepat sampai. Kalau nggak, mati aku! Aku bisa-bisa dihukum berat nih... pikir cowok itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, sayang dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang ada di depannya...

Bruk!

Akhirnya, mereka bertabrakan. Untung cowok itu nggak jatuh karena tubuhnya yang besar.

"Aduh!" teriak orang itu menjerit kesakitan. Suaranya... Suara cewek...

Cowok itu kaget. Dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis anggun yang juga berpakaian anak SMA di hadapannya. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Kamu ini punya mata, nggak? Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong!" seru gadis itu kesal.

Tentu saja, cowok itu marah. "Kamu juga! Kenapa kamu jalan gak lihat-lihat?" balasnya kasar.

"Aku sudah mau terlambat tahu!"

"Aku juga!"

Cewek berambut panjang itu mau berdiri. Tapi...

"Aw!" Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Dia terjatuh lagi.

Tiba-tiba, cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Gak bisa berdiri? Sini kubantu..." katanya. Dia bermaksud menolong cewek itu.

Cewek itu menatap tangannya. Tak lama, dia meraih tangan cowok itu yang lumayan besar dan berusaha berdiri.

"Arigato..." kata cewek itu singkat tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah cowok itu. Lalu, pergi meninggalkannya.

Cowok atletis itu cuma bisa melongo. Dia memandang gadis itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kemudian, sosoknya menghilang di kerumunan.

Dasar cewek aneh, pikirnya. Lalu, dia berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, cowok itu entah kenapa masih memikirkan gadis itu. Dari perjalanannya ke sekolah sampai saatnya dia latihan basket, dia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

Hmm... Siapa, ya cewek itu? batinnya. Sosok gadis itu kalau diingat-ingat, begitu cantik dan elegan dengan pakaian SMA-nya. Hanya saja, cewek itu kok berani banget menghadapinya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Karena sebelumnya, tak ada satupun cewek yang berani menantangnya seperti itu (kecuali pelatih basketnya. Hihi...).

Cowok itu menghela napas. Dia duduk di samping lapangan basket sambil terus memikirkan sosok gadis itu. Aneh! Biasanya dia selalu berada di lapangan untuk berlatih basket bersama yang lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia menarik. Entah kenapa sejak itu, aku tertarik padanya. Aku jadi berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, pikirnya. Dia memang tipeku. Hmm...

"Kagami-kun?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Deg! Mendadak lamunannya buyar seketika.

"A, apa?! Jangan kamu mengagetkanku seperti itu dong!" bentaknya marah.

"Sumimasen..." kata orang yang mengagetkannya tadi. "Aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa kamu tumben nggak latihan?" Rupanya itu adalah seorang cowok yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu yang teman satu klub basket sekaligus partnernya.

Cowok yang bernama Kagami itu cuma bisa terdiam. "Etto..."

"Apa sih yang kamu lamunkan, Kagami-kun?"

"Eh, nggak. Aku nggak ngelamunin apa-apa, Kuroko..." Kagami berusaha mengelak.

"Bener?" Cowok yang bernama Kuroko itu menatap Kagami heran. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, lho! Bener. Aku biasa saja, kok..."

Kuroko hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Ya, sudahlah..." ujarnya.

"Jadi, ayo... Kita latihan..." kata Kagami sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Nanti sehabis latihan, aku akan segera mencoba menemuinya lagi, pikirnya.

* * *

Setelah selesai latihan basket, Kagami dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya. Dia sepertinya bertekad untuk bisa menemukan cewek itu. Tapi, di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, dia tak menemukan gadis itu lagi.

Uh, sial! Dimana dia, ya? Apa dia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya? batin Kagami kesal. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan jejak. Namun, egonya masih berusaha untuk tidak menyerah. Dia terus mencarinya sambil berjalan pulang.

Akhirnya, dia sekarang sudah berhenti di depan kuil. Dia memandangi keadaan di kuil itu. Kuil itu begitu indah, meskipun tak terlalu megah. Lalu, Kagami memperhatikan tulisan di batu yang disampingnya.

"Hi... Kawa... Hikawa? Nama kuil ini Hikawa?" gumamnya.

Saat dia memperhatikan keadaan kuil itu, tiba-tiba di matanya seorang gadis berpakaian miko sedang menyapu halaman kuil tersebut. Kagami memandang gadis itu dari jauh. Dia berusaha sembunyi agar cewek itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Dia kan... Kagami memperhatikan gadis itu baik-baik. Cewek yang kutemui tadi pagi itu! Gotcha! Aku berhasil menemukanmu, batinnya senang. Hmm... Apa dia bekerja di kuil ini? katanya lagi dalam hati.

Kemudian, gadis miko itu menyelesaikan tugas menyapunya. Dia lalu masuk ke kuil.

Hah? Ngapain pula dia masuk ke kuil? pikir Kagami heran. Lalu, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengendap-endap untuk memasuki kuil.

Oak, oak, oak...

Tiba-tiba, ada suara burung gagak, mengagetkan Kagami yang sedang mengendap-endap. A, apa itu?! Suara burung gagak? Kagami menoleh. Dia terkejut. Dilihatnya ada 2 ekor burung gagak datang dari atas, menyerang Kagami.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kagami berusaha menghindar dari serangan burung gagak itu. Tapi, burung gagak itu masih menyerangnya. Yang satu menarik-narik bajunya. Yang satunya lagi mematuk-matuk kepalanya.

"Aduh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Dasar burung menyebalkan!" teriak Kagami sambil berbalik menyerang.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis miko itu akhirnya keluar dari kuil. Dia mengeluarkan ofuda dari balik hakama-nya.

Ah, kamu! batin Kagami kaget melihat gadis itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apakah kamu...

"Akuryo Taisan!" teriak cewek itu sambil melempar ofuda kearahnya.

WAAAAA!

Ofuda itu mendarat tepat di atas dahi Kagami. Dia akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. "Aduh!"

Cewek berpakaian miko itu kaget. Dia lalu mendekati Kagami yang sekarang shock terkena serangan mendadak darinya.

"Sumimasen! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Eh?" Cewek itu kaget. "Kamu kan..."

Kagami sadar. "Eh?" Dia menatap gadis itu.

Mereka akhirnya saling bertatapan. Lama sekali. Hingga...

"Kamu..."

~to be continued~

Nah, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, deh! ^o^

Gimana ceritanya? Baguskan? Maaf, kalau chara-nya OOC di cerita ini...

Nah, sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan chapter 4. Semoga kalian masih mau membaca kisahku...

Arigato gozaimasu...! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga-kun dan Rei-chan. Di chapter ini berkisah Rei dan Taiga akhirnya kembali bertemu setelah 8 tahun tak berjumpa. Tapi, ada sedikit konflik di cerita ini, yaitu Taiga sudah tak mengingat kenangan dan janjinya dulu pada Rei, padahal Rei masih mengingatnya. Hmm...

**Chapter 4: Teman Masa Kecilku Akhirnya Kembali**

Di kuil Hikawa pada malam hari...

Meskipun sudah mau larut malam, Rei tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena dia kepanasan sebab selimutnya terlalu tebal, melainkan dia mengingat kejadian tadi sore yang dialaminya. Yaitu, bertemu kembali dengan cowok yang dia jumpai tadi pagi, Kagami.

*Flashback*

"Kamu..." Tanpa sadar bibirnya cowok itu terucap. Dia lalu bangkit dari baringannya. Ofuda yang di atas dahinya itu terlepas sendiri.

Rei hanya bisa tertegun melihat cowok yang di hadapannya ini. Akhirnya, mereka bertemu lagi! Tapi, Rei berusaha tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Sumimasen atas kejadian tadi. Aku tak sengaja. Mohon dimaafkan," kata Rei sambil membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Kamu ini bagaimana! Kamu pikir aku ini setan?!" katanya sewot. "Masa kamu lemparin aku dengan kertas pengusir setan itu!"

"Kamu jangan sewot begitu, dong. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kok," ujar Rei sambil memalingkan muka. "Apa kamu nggak punya sopan santun? Berani sekali membentak cewek seperti aku. Huh!" lanjutnya sedikit angkuh.

Cowok itu menahan emosinya. "Ya udah, kamu kumaafkan, deh," katanya sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tanah.

Rei menatap cowok itu datar. "Kamu... Taiga Kagami-san, bukan?" tebaknya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Kagami kaget plus heran.

"Ng, aku cuma menebak saja..." kata Rei. "Kita pernah ketemu tadi pagi, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ano... Gomen, aku tak bermaksud membuntutimu. Aku... Hanya mau bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Kagami gugup, seraya menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Waduh! Kok bisa-bisanya aku gugup begini, batinnya.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kamu sudah menemuiku. Nggak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini," kata Rei tenang.

Kagami tersenyum. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan maksud memberi kesan hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Namaku Rei Hino," kata Rei, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Rei Hino? Nama yang cantik..." puji Kagami nyengir.

Rei terkejut. Baru pertama kali dia dipuji seperti itu oleh seorang cowok. Perlahan wajahnya memerah, tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkannya. "A, arigato..."

"Gak kusangka kamu ternyata bekerja sebagai miko di kuil ini, Hino."

"Aku nggak hanya bekerja di sini. Aku juga tinggal di sini..."

"Hah?! Tinggal di kuil ini?" Kagami tak percaya mendengarnya.

Rei hanya mengangguk. Lalu, perhatiannya tertuju pada 2 ekor burung gagak yang terbang mengelilingi Rei.

Kagami spontan kaget. "Awas, Hino! Gagak itu-"

"Tak apa. Mereka ini peliharaanku..." jawab Rei tenang. "Maafkan mereka, ya. Mereka sebenarnya tak pernah menyerang manusia." Rei mengulurkan lengannya dan 2 ekor burung gagak itu hinggap di lengan Rei.

"Peliharaanmu? Lho? Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku? Aku kan tak punya maksud jahat," sahut Kagami bingung.

"Hmm... Mungkin mereka merasakan auramu yang mengerikan itu, Kagami-san. Makanya, mereka pikir itu ancaman," jelas Rei. "Tak kusangka, ada manusia sepertimu yang memiliki aura itu."

Kagami hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Rei. Gadis ini... Sepertinya dia bukan gadis biasa, pikirnya.

Rei balas menatapnya. Dia memperhatikan Kagami dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba, Rei terkejut bukan main. Hah? Jangan-jangan dia... Tak mungkin! batinnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa, Hino?" tegur Kagami.

Rei memperhatikan Kagami sekali lagi. "Kagami-san, apakah kamu-"

"Heii! Ngapain kau?!" seru seseorang merusak suasana tersebut hingga membuat Kagami dan Rei jantungan.

"Kakek?" Rei menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah Kakeknya yang berlari menuju mereka sambil bawa sapu. "Hoi, kau! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada cucuku?!" teriak Kakek Rei marah, siap memukul Kagami dengan sapunya yang dikiranya preman yang hendak menyakiti Rei.

"AAAAH!" Kagami kaget setengah mati. "Ampun, Pak Tua! Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya!" serunya ketakutan.

"Kakek! Dia ini temanku!" seru Rei membela Kagami yang ketakutan ingin lari menghindari serangan dari Kakeknya. Mendengar seruan cucunya, Kakek berhenti berlari dan menatap Rei.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Sumimasen, anak muda. Kakek pikir kamu menyakiti cucu saya..."

Kagami cuma bisa bengong. "Tak apa, Kek." Dia berusaha untuk sopan. Ini orang bikin kaget saja! gerutunya dalam hati.

"Maafkan Kakekku, Kagami-san..." ucap Rei membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

"Ah, tak usah sampai segitunya, Hino," jawab Kagami. Lalu, dia menatap Kakek yang disamping Rei. "Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu cucumu. Sekarang, aku harus pulang,ya." Kagami membungkukkan badan, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Kakek Rei memperhatikan Kagami dari kejauhan. "Anak itu... Bukankah dia... Sepertinya Kakek mengenalnya," gumamnya.

Rei menatap kakeknya heran. Siapa sih cowok yang bernama Taiga Kagami itu?

*End Flashback*

Setelah mengingat semua itu, Rei membuka mata. Dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ini.

"Taiga Kagami... Apakah dia teman masa kecilku dulu? Dari rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, wajahnya, mirip seperti dia..." gumamnya. "Apakah dia benar-benar Taiga-chan? Apakah dia kembali?"

Rei menarik selimutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimutnya. "Taiga-chan... Benarkah itu kamu? Kamu sudah kembali dari Amerika, kah? Atau apakah yang tadi itu cuma mimpi?" Rei berbicara sendiri. Nggak! Yang kulihat itu nyata. Benar-benar nyata. Tapi... Kenapa? pikirnya bingung.

Rei memperhatikan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Dia menyentuh kalung itu. Kalung perak yang bertuliskan nama "Reiko" itu sangat indah. Itu pemberian dari temannya sejak kecil sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri. Melihat kalungnya, Rei mengingat janji yang diucapkannya sebelum dia pergi.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Reiko-chan! Aku janji!" Itulah sepatah kata yang diucapkan teman baiknya yang Rei tak pernah melupakannya.

"Taiga-chan..." Air mata Rei tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu, air mata itu jatuh membasahi kalung peraknya. "Akhirnya kamu kembali... Tapi, apa kamu tak ingat aku? Apa kamu sudah lupa janjimu itu?" gumam Rei sedih. Dia benar-benar sudah melupakannya. Dia sendiri saja sudah lupa menyebut namanya dulu. Malah memanggilnya dengan nama belakang.

Rei menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia takkan mungkin berani menceritakan kenangan terindah saat bersamanya dulu pada Kagami. Dia takut Kagami sudah lupa akan kenangannya bersama Rei sejak kecil. Oh, Tuhan. Aku hanya bisa berharap Taiga-chan masih mengingatku, kata Rei dalam hati.

~to be continued~

T^T

Waduh, kenapa sih Bakagami eh maksudku Taiga-kun kok sudah tak mengingat Rei-chan, ya? Hadeeh, kan kasihan Rei-chan sudah menunggumu hampir 8 tahun, lho!

Oh, ya, minna-san, apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? Aku harap di chapter selanjutnya Rei-chan akan berusaha membuat memori Taiga-kun tentangnya yang hilang bisa kembali padanya. Taiga-kun memang mulai menyukai Rei, tapi dia tak tahu kalau Rei-chan adalah temannya sejak kecil.

OK, mohon doanya ya supaya fanfic-ku ini cepat selesai...

Arigato gozaimasu~! ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga Kagami-kun dan Rei Hino-chan. Di chapter selanjutnya ini akan lebih seru lagi, yaitu bagaimana caranya Rei berusaha membuat Taiga bisa mengingatnya lagi. Ikuti aja kisahnya, ya! ^_^

**Chapter 5: Dia Benar-Benar Taiga Kagami**

Hari Minggu. Di lapangan basket...

Seperti biasa, Kagami sedang asyik bermain basket. Sekarang ini dia sedang latihan men-shoot bola ke ring. Dia memang serius menekuni basketnya karena sekolahnya itu, dia dan timnya akan ikut pertandingan Interhigh nanti.

Tapi, di sepanjang latihannya,dia masih memikirkan Rei, cewek yang diam-diam dikaguminya namun sekaligus membuatnya penasaran. Kemarin dia bertemu Rei di depan kuilnya itu. Namun kedatangannya justru tak terduga, yaitu dilempar Rei dengan ofuda yang dikiranya ada makhluk jahat datang. Mengingat hari yang kemarin itu, Kagami hanya bisa tertawa sendiri. Yah, gimana nggak lucu dengan kejadian itu. Masa bisa pula dilemparinya dengan ofuda? Padahal Kagami sendiri bukan setan atau makhluk gaib lainnya.

Yang Kagami ingat, semalam Rei terheran-heran memandangnya dan merasa mengenalinya. Wajahnya Rei saat dia terkejut pun terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Siapa sebenarnya Hino itu? Apakah dia mengenalku? Kagami bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kalau dia mengenaliku, maka aku pasti akan disambut hangat olehnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dia sendiri saja nggak tahu siapa aku.

Namun, di sisi lain, Kagami tertarik pada Rei. Bahkan dia tak bisa melupakan bayangan Rei. Mungkinkah... Dia jatuh hati padanya?

Aku ingin tahu siapa dia. Aku bertekad mengenalinya lebih dalam lagi. Akan kugali terus tentang dirinya! tekadnya dalam hati. Hmm... Sepertinya Kagami mulai menyukai Rei, gadis misterius yang sekarang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, awan di langit mulai menutupi di puncak kota Tokyo. Awan-awan itu menyatu dan mulai mengeluarkan titik-titik air. Tiga kata, hujan mulai turun.

"Hah? Sudah mulai hujan..." gumam Kagami yang masih latihan basket. Akh, sial! Lagi serius latihan begini nggak tahunya hujan. Mana pula aku gak bawa payung lagi! gerutunya dalam hati. Sementara itu, hujan semakin deras. Air terus tumpah dari langit.

Karena lapangan basket itu bukan lapangan indoor seperti yang ada di sekolahnya, hujan itu tidak hanya membasahi sekitar lapangan itu, Kagami juga basah terkena hujan. "Huh! Semakin deras saja hujannya. Apakah aku harus..." Kagami terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan berteduh di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar. Akan kuteruskan kalau hujannya sudah reda, pikirnya.

Namun, hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Malah bertambah deras. Padahal, Kagami sendiri sudah hampir setengah jam di bawah pohon itu, namun dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia terduduk bersandar di pohon itu karena lelah berdiri.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Rei baru pulang dari minimarket. Dia disuruh kakeknya membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang. Dengan santai, Rei berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya memakai payung yang dibawanya karena hujan semakin lebat. Aku harus cepat pulang. Hujannya deras sekali. Untung saja aku bawa payung, pikirnya.

Sekarang Rei sudah melewati lapangan basket dimana Kagami tadi berlatih basket di sana. Rei mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitar lapangan itu. Kemudian, dia melihat seseorang yang ada di bawah pohon.

"Siapa itu?" Rei menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat dari kejauhan. Dia melihat sosok seorang cowok yang menggigil kedinginan. Rei sepertinya tahu cowok itu...

Kagami-san? Ngapain dia di bawah pohon itu? pikir Rei heran. Dia segera berlari menghampirinya.

Di bawah pohon itu, Kagami berusaha melawan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menggigil kedinginan karena tak memakai payung ataupun jas hujan. Percuma saja dia berteduh di bawah pohon itu sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Hatchii!"

Kagami menyeka hidungnya. Hujan sialan! Sepertinya aku mau pilek. Ah, tidak! Aku gak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan Interhigh kalau pilek begini. Bagaimana ini? keluhnya.

"Kagami-san?" Suara seseorang menyapanya.

Kagami menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya tadi. Di hadapannya, seorang cewek berambut panjang mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya di balik jas hujannya dan berpayung. Cewek itu adalah Rei.

"Hino?"

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Di sini kan hujan!" tegur Rei kasar. "Memangnya kamu mau sakit apa?"

"Yah, nggaklah! Aku tadi sedang latihan basket, eh, nggak tahunya hujan," balas Kagami agak marah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu nggak mau pulang?" tanya Rei dingin.

"Kan hujan tahu! Lagipula aku nggak bawa payung!"

"Yah, justru karena itu sebaiknya kamu pulang ke rumah hujan-hujanan, dasar bodoh!"

"Hatchii!" Kagami bersin lagi.

"Kagami-san?!" Rei kaget, lalu dia berjongkok dan menyentuh dahi Kagami. "Wah, panas sekali! Ayo, sini. Berpayung denganku. Kamu bisa sakit kalau kamu di situ terus," kata Rei menawarkan.

Kagami tak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini, pakai jasku!" Rei menyodorkan jas hujannya ke Kagami. Untunglah, jas hujan itu cukup besar. Kagami menerima jas itu dan memakaikannya.

"Arigato, Hino. Tapi, kamu bagaimana?" tanya Kagami sambil mendekati Rei untuk berteduh.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Justru aku memberikan itu agar kamu tak kedinginan, Kagami-san. Aku nggak apa-apa," ujar Rei.

Mendengar perkataan Rei, Kagami terdiam.

"Mau kuantar kamu pulang?" tawar Rei.

"Benarkah? Akh!" Kagami memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Oh, tidak! Aku tak boleh pingsan di sini! pikirnya panik. Badannya terhuyung-huyung seperti berada di tengah-tengah gempa bumi. Kagami berusaha menahannya.

"Kagami-san!" Rei merangkul tubuh Kagami yang lebih besar darinya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" tanya Rei panik.

"Aku nggak apa- Hatchii!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau membawamu ke rumahku. Kalau tidak, demammu semakin parah."

Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Kemudian, Rei pergi dari tempat itu dengan Kagami bersamanya. Dia harus cepat ke rumahnya karena hujan yang semakin deras.

* * *

Di kuil Hikawa...

Kagami tertidur di kamar Rei. Di dahinya dikompres kain yang dibasahi dengan air dingin.

"Dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Kakeknya Rei. Ceritanya begini, tadi saat sudah mau sampai di kuil Kagami pingsan. Jadinya Rei hampir saja jatuh karena keberatan. Gimana nggak keberatan, tubuhnya saja lebih besar daripada Rei. Untung ada Kakek di luar yang sedang menunggu cucunya pulang. Waktu ditanya, Rei menjelaskan kenapa dia lama pulang dari minimarket. Akhirnya, Kakek membantu Rei membawa Kagami ke dalam rumah dan menidurkannya di kamar.

Rei cuma menggeleng. Dia mengambil kompres di kepala Kagami yang sudah kering dan membasahinya di mangkuk yang berisi air dingin.

"Kakek masih ada urusan di kuil. Panggil saja Kakek kalau dia sudah sadar," perintah Kakek sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar.

"Iya, Kek," sahut Rei.

Rei membalutkan kompresan yang sudah dibasahinya ke kepala Kagami. Lalu, dia menunggu Kagami sadar dari pingsannya.

(Musik "Geu Deh Ji Geum" dimainkan...)

Rei memandangi wajah Kagami di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat wajahnya, Rei teringat akan teman baiknya yang berpisah dengannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya Kagami masih sama seperti saat dia masih kecil. Hanya saja, terlihat lebih... Maskulin.

Taiga-chan... Apakah benar itu kamu? Rei mengangkat tangannya yang mungil. Dia perlahan menyentuh lembut wajah Kagami. Ternyata benar dan bukan mimpi. Kagami itu nyata. Dia benar-benar... Taiga Kagami, teman masa kecilnya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Air mata Rei kembali tergenang. Taiga-chan... Akhirnya kamu kembali... kata Rei senang sekaligus terharu di hatinya. Aku senang kamu kembali ke kehidupanku lagi. Kamu benar-benar menepati janji itu. Tapi... Kamu masih mengingatku? Rei tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Air matanya itu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai.

Tak kusangka, ya. Sekian lama tak berjumpa, kamu tumbuh menjadi pria yang gagah dan tampan. Aku juga tak menyangka kamu bisa main basket... pikir Rei sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya tak lepas dari Kagami yang masih tidur. Perlahan-lahan Rei merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesir di dadanya. Wajahnya Rei semakin mendekat ke wajahnya...

"Oh!" Rei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya Kagami membuat perasaannya tak keruan.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumam Rei. Dia memukul-mukul jidatnya sendiri. Sudah! Sudah! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh! pikirnya panik.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Rei merasakan detak jantungnya. Sedetik... Dua detik... Detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin meningkat.

Perasaan ini... Sudah lama. Aku memang suka dia. Aku sudah lama menyukainya dari dulu. Aku berharap aku dan dia bisa lebih dari sekedar teman baik. Tapi... Apakah Taiga-chan juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku? batinnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menatap lagi Kagami yang masih terbaring di kasur.

Taiga-chan, dari dulu aku mau mengatakan ini. Aku suka padamu. Sejak kamu memberitahuku kalau kamu akan pindah ke Amerika, aku sedih sekali karena takut kehilanganmu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya, kata Rei di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Aku ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Taiga-chan... Kamu juga suka padaku?

Rei masih setia menunggu Kagami sadar. Dia bahkan membasahi kompresnya Kagami yang mengering.

(Lagunya berhenti sampai di sini...)

3 jam kemudian, akhirnya Kagami sadar dari pingsannya. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka matanya. "Dimana ini?"

Rei melihat Kagami yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Dia tersenyum padanya. "Kamu ada di rumahku, Kagami-san..." katanya. "Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar."

Kagami melihat di sekitarnya. "Ini... Kamarmu?" Lalu dia bangkit dari baringannya.

"Eh, kamu masih demam, Kagami-san..." ujar Rei menahan tubuh Kagami yang bangun dari tidurnya.

Kagami menatap Rei. "Hino..."

~to be continued~

Wah, makin seru aja, nih! Ini semua berkat kalian yang mendukungku membuat Fanfic ini.

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya ceritanya akan lebih seru lagi...

Jangan lupa berkomentar ya teman-teman! ^^

Arigato...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga Kagami-kun dan Rei Hino-chan. Di sini Rei yang sudah lama menyukai Taiga sejak kecil berusaha mengembalikan memori tentangnya agar Taiga bisa mengingatnya lagi. Begitu juga Taiga, yang tertarik pada Rei ingin mengetahui siapa dia itu.

**Chapter 6: Memori yang Hilang**

"Hino..."

"Ya, Kagami-san... Berbaringlah, kamu masih sakit," kata Rei mengingatkan.

Kagami melihat sekeliling kamar Rei. Lalu, dia melihat dirinya yang masih berselimut di kasurnya dan...

"Eh?! Aku... Ganti baju?!" Kagami terkejut mendapati dirinya sekarang sudah memakai kimono. Sebelumnya, dia kan pakai T-shirt hitam dan celana putih. Apa jangan-jangan Rei yang menggantikannya? Ah! Nggak mungkin!

Rei justru tertawa geli melihat ekspresi muka Kagami. "Tenang saja. Itu tadi Kakek yang menggantikan pakaianmu. Tolong jangan salah paham..." Kemudian, Rei tertawa lagi. Kagami yang mendengar penuturan Rei cuma bisa melongo. Tentu saja dia lupa. Rei kan punya Kakek. Nggak mungkin Rei berani menggantikan baju orang yang berlainan jenis. Dasar bodoh!

"Sudah! Jangan tertawa, Hino!" teriak Kagami keras. Mukanya pun memerah karena malu. Menyesali kebodohannya.

"Hihihi... Iya..." sahut Rei, berusaha menahan tawanya. Lalu, Rei menatap Kagami dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Hino? Ngapain ka-"

"Badanmu masih panas. Tapi, sudah mau menurun, kok..." potong Rei tiba-tiba.

Kagami terdiam sesaat. "Benarkah? Tadi, waktu itu... Kepalaku pusing, ya?" Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang saat hujan lebat datang.

"Kalau kamu banyak istirahat, demamnya akan hilang besok," ujar Rei sambil tersenyum. "Makanya itu, berbaringlah. Sini, biar kukompres kepalamu." Rei menidurkan Kagami pelan-pelan. Lalu, dia mengompres kepalanya.

Kali ini, Kagami menurut. Udah sakit, yah mau gimana lagi. Dia mana mungkin bisa main basket saat lagi demam begini. Makanya itu, dia berharap besok cepat sembuh.

"Arigato, Hino. Gomen, sudah repot-repot membawaku ke sini. Aku..."

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Kagami-san," kata Rei. "Aku tak tega membiarkanmu sendirian di tengah hujan begitu."

Kagami tersenyum. Dia senang mendengar Rei berkata seperti itu. "Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih padamu. Kalau aku masih berada di sana, mungkin aku bisa-"

Ucapannya terputus ketika Rei meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya untuk diam.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku temanmu, bukan?"

"Hmm... Iya juga, ya."

Kagami menatap Rei yang duduk disampingnya. Dia merasa melihat Rei yang lain. Rei yang awalnya dingin, kini berubah hangat dan baik padanya.

"Hino... Kamu begitu baik sekali padaku," kata Kagami tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Tak perlu. Aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu. Melihat kamu sadar saja aku sudah senang," jawab Rei tenang. "Oh, ya. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu bisa bermain basket."

"Hah? Gimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku bisa main basket?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kamu di lapangan basket, kan?" Rei balas bertanya. "Kalau tujuanmu bukan main basket, apa lagi coba?"

Lagi-lagi Kagami menyesali kebodohannya karena bertanya seperti itu. Dia menepuk kepalanya. "Huh, aku benar-benar bodoh!" gerutunya.

Rei cekikikan melihat tingkahnya. Dari kecil sampai sekarang sifatnya masih tak berubah, pikirnya. "Oh, ya. Kagami-san, aku ingin sekali melihat permainan basketmu," pinta Rei.

Kagami tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Kamu bisa melihatku bermain di pertandingan Interhigh nanti. Aku ikut klub basket di sekolah," katanya semangat. Ini orang udah sakit masih bersemangat saja.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau aku ikut klub memanah."

"Memanah?"

Rei mengangguk. "Iya, memanah. Seperti ini," kata Rei sambil menirukan gaya orang yang sedang menarik anak panah di busurnya. "Tahu, kan?"

"Iya, iya. Tahu aku. Hebat sekali. Ternyata kita masuk klub yang tujuannya sama-sama menembakkan sesuatu tepat ke sasaran," canda Kagami sambil tertawa.

Rei juga ikut tertawa. Di dalam hatinya, Rei menyadari Kagami itu sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan. Dia merasa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dekat dengan seorang cowok. Biasanya Rei selalu menghindar dan tak mau berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya karena pengalaman pahit yang dialaminya.

Apakah aku harus menceritakan masa laluku padanya? Aku ingin dia mengingatnya, termasuk aku. Tapi... Aku takut dia sudah melupakan masa lalu itu, pikir Rei sedih. Dia tak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Ehm, Hino. Apa kamu hanya tinggal dengan kakekmu?" tanya Kagami, membuat Rei sadar dari 'alam lamunannya'.

"Iya."

"Orangtuamu bagaimana?"

"Orangtuaku?" Rei kaget seraya menunjuk dirinya. "Ayahku seorang politikus... Dia tak pernah mengunjungiku ke sini karena kesibukannya. Dia hanya mau datang pada saat aku ulang tahun," jawab Rei menunduk. "Ibuku..."

"Ada apa dengan ibumu?" tanya Kagami lagi, penasaran.

"Dia... Sudah meninggal," kata Rei sedih.

Kagami terkejut. Matanya terbelalak karena mendengar kenyataan yang tak terduga dari mulut Rei. "Ah, gomen, gomen. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, Hino..." katanya menyesal.

"Tak apa." Rei menitikkan air matanya. "Di balik itu semua, aku selalu tabah menghadapi ini. Mungkin ini sudah jalan hidupku." Rei tersenyum. "Kalau kamu, Kagami-san?"

"Aku..." Kagami memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. "Aku hidup sendiri di apartemen. Ayahku bekerja di luar negeri. Waktu aku masih kecil sampai kelas dua SMP, aku tinggal di Amerika bersama ayahku. Sama seperti kamu, aku juga kehilangan ibuku," jelas Kagami. "Kamu beruntung tinggal bersama kakek. Aku? Hidup sendirian." Entah kenapa, emosinya mau meledak mengatakan ini, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia harus tegar menghadapi ini.

Rei terpana mendengar cerita Kagami. Dia tak menduga ada juga cowok yang menderita karena kehilangan ibunya dan hidup sendiri. Nggak hanya dirinya. Dia awalnya berpikir kalau cowok takkan pernah yang namanya mengalami hal seperti dirinya. Tapi ini? Dia sudah mendengar dari telinganya sendiri. Kagami juga bernasib sama sepertinya. Karena itu, Rei menjadi menaruh simpati pada Kagami. Dia menyentuh bahunya yang bidang untuk menenangkannya.

"Kagami-san, aku turut menyesal mendengar itu. Kupikir hanya aku yang mengalaminya," ucap Rei.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Rei dan tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku sendiri kan sudah besar. Harus hidup mandiri, bukan? Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kesendirian ini."

Rei mengangguk. Di dalam hatinya, dia kagum pada ketegaran Kagami yang terpancar di wajahnya. Membuat Rei merasa Kagami adalah pria yang spesial. Kuat dan tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi Kagami bilang, waktu kecil sampai kelas dua SMP dia tinggal di Amerika? Ah! Ini dia kesempatan aku ingin tahu apakah dia benar-benar teman masa kecilku, pikir Rei.

"Etto, Kagami-san..."

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu tinggal di Amerika?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Kamu ingat nggak dengan masa kecilmu sebelum kamu pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Rei penuh harap. Mungkin saja Kagami ingat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Kagami sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Rei yang kedengarannya aneh.

"Maksudku, ehm, kamu punya teman masa kecil waktu kamu masih di Jepang?"

Pertanyaan itu justru membuat Kagami semakin heran. Apa benar aku punya? pikirnya. Kagami benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

"Aku tak ingat, Hino. Lagipula, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Rei tak percaya dengan apa yang di depan matanya. Kagami sudah lupa akan kenangan yang indah bersamanya. Hati Rei benar-benar sedih dan kecewa. Apa dia tak mengingatku sama sekali? Nggak mungkin!

"Hino?"

"Ah, maafkan aku karena aku telah bertanya seperti itu." Rei berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan di wajahnya. "Karena aku dulu berteman dengannya sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika. Sama sepertimu... Makanya, kupikir itu kamu."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Mungkin saja itu orang lain..."

"Mungkin saja."

Akhirnya, mereka tak berbicara lagi sedikitpun. Suasana kembali hening.

Taiga-chan... Rei menyentuh kalungnya. Aku tahu itu kamu. Bukan orang lain. Aku masih ingat semuanya tentang kamu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedih kamu tak mengingatku lagi. Apa kamu sudah melupakanku? kata Rei dalam hati.

Apa benar aku punya teman sejak kecil sebelum aku pindah? Benarkah? Kalau aku punya, siapa dia? Hmm... Aku harus mencari tahu, pikir Kagami.

Rei mendekati Kagami perlahan. Dia memegang dahinya.

"Kagami-san... Sepertinya panasmu sudah mau turun, ya..." katanya pelan sambil menatap Kagami dalam-dalam membuat Kagami menjadi merinding.

"Hi, Hino..." Kagami balas menatapnya.

Akhirnya, mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain.

Taiga-chan, kamu benar-benar tak mengingatku? Tolong, pandangilah wajahku, kata Rei dalam hati.

Matanya Rei berkaca-kaca membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hino kenapa? Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?

"Rei! Kakek pulang!" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tak sengaja memecahkan keheningan di kamar Rei. Spontan saja dia dan Kagami kaget bersamaan. Rei yang salah tingkah segera mengambil posisinya semula. Takut dikira kakeknya mau macam-macam.

"Kakek?" seru mereka serempak.

"Oh, anak muda, Kakek bersyukur kamu sudah sadar," kata Kakek tersenyum ramah pada Kagami yang terbangun dari kasurnya.

"Eh, iya, Kek. Arigato gozaimasu..." ucap Kagami sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya dia juga salting karena kelakuan Rei tadi.

"Justru berterima kasihlah pada cucuku karena dialah yang membawamu ke sini dan merawatmu..." ujar Kakek.

Kagami melirik Rei yang di sampingnya. Rei hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Hmm... Sepertinya mereka cocok, pikir Kakek. Waduh, Kakek ini mikirin apa sih?

"Maaf, Kek. Rei lupa memberitahu Kakek..."

"Nggak apa-apa, Rei. Melihat anak ini sadar Kakek senang, kok."

"Arigato, Kek," ucap Rei tersenyum manis.

"Tidak masalah." Kemudian, dia menatap Kagami. "Anak muda, apa kamu mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Etto..." Kagami berpikir. "Yah, aku mau pulang sih. Aku sudah baikan, kok."

"Tapi masih hujan di luar, Nak. Kemungkinan besok sudah reda," ujar Kakek memperingatkan. Kagami menengok ke arah jendela. Di luar, hujan belum juga berhenti. Huh, sial! Gimana ini? Karena hujan aku tak bisa pulang, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hmm... Gimana kalau kamu menginap di sini?" usul Kakek.

Rei dan Kagami tersentak menatap Kakek. Menginap? Lalu mereka saling pandang keheranan.

"Hei, jangan salah paham. Kamu hanya tidur dengan Kakek, anak muda..." kata Kakek. "Daripada kamu pulang hujan-hujanan? Nanti sakit lagi..." lanjutnya.

Rei kelihatannya setuju dengan usulan Kakeknya. "Dia benar, Kagami-san. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan menginap di sini?"

Kagami berpikir keras. Untung-ruginya kalau dia menerima usulan itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Lagipula, aku sendirian di apartemen, kok," ucap Kagami akhirnya.

"Hanya sendirian?" Maklumlah, Kakeknya nggak tahu kalau Kagami ditinggal sendirian oleh orangtuanya. Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah. Besok kamu bisa pulang nanti," kata Kakek tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Hino, kakekmu itu baik sekali," ujar Kagami kepada Rei.

"Iya. Beliau kakek yang baik. Aku pun sangat menyayanginya."

* * *

Di kamar, Kagami masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur. Dia kemudian melihat Kakek Rei yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Lalu, dia menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya yang serasa dingin membeku.

Ukh! Kenapa aku masih nggak bisa tidur juga?! gerutunya dalam hati.

Lalu, Kagami bangun dari kasurnya. Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku harus ke toilet, pikirnya gusar. Dia segera keluar kamar.

Ketika dia hendak bergegas ke toilet, dia melihat pintu kamarnya Rei belum ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Hmm... Kayaknya dia lupa menutupnya, pikirnya.

Lalu, dia menuju pintu kamar Rei untuk menutupnya. Namun, tindakannya itu terhenti karena Kagami melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di sebelah Rei yang sedang tidur.

Apa itu? batinnya penasaran. Lalu, dia pelan-pelan masuk ke kamar agar tak membangunkan Rei. Dia mendekati sesuatu yang berkilau itu dengan hati-hati.

Hm? Sebuah kalung? Kagami melihat benda yang berkilau itu adalah sebuah kalung perak. Dia mengambilnya dan memperhatikan kalung itu dengan cermat.

"Re... I... Reiko?" gumamnya. Reiko? Bukankah nama dia Rei Hino? Kenapa nama kalung ini Reiko? tanya Kagami dalam hati. Mungkin dengan kalung ini aku bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang Hino, pikirnya.

~to be continued~

Ah, akhirnya chapter 6 selesai! ^o^

Panjang juga ya ceritanya. Namun, aku harap kalian menikmatinya.

Oh, ya teman-teman jangan lupa berkomentar dan beri semangat agar aku sebagai penulis FF ini bisa melanjutkannya...

Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^ /


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Kagami x Rei

Warning: OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Taiga-kun dan Rei-chan. Di sini, Taiga-kun tiba-tiba mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh, yaitu bertemu Rei-chan yang menangis takut akan kehilangan dia. Tapi, apa maksud mimpi itu?  
Sedangkan Rei-chan merasakan ada bahaya yang akan mengancam Taiga-kun. Kira-kira bahaya apa yg dimaksud? :/

**Chapter 7: Sungguh Mimpi yang Aneh**

Keesokan paginya, Rei sudah berada di sekolah. Namun, tak seperti biasanya hari ini wajahnya mendung amat. Tak ada cerah-cerahnya sama sekali. Rupanya, tadi pagi Rei kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Yaitu, kalung perak pemberian Kagami dahulu. Rei sudah mencari-cari di seluruh ruangan kamarnya, tapi tak ketemu. Tak hanya kamarnya, dari ruang tamu sampai kamar mandi pun juga didatanginya. Namun, berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kalung itu tidak juga ditemuinya. Apa mungkin dicuri oleh seseorang? Bisa jadi. Tapi, Rei merasa nggak ada satupun pintu atau jendela terbuka.

Kemana, ya kalungku? pikir Rei sedih. Dia menyesali kebodohannya karena tak menjaga barang dengan baik. Karena kalung itu sangat berharga baginya, ia nggak mau mengganti yang lain. Kalau seandainya Kagami sudah mengingat masa lalunya, dia pasti marah besar. Aduh, gimana ini? keluhnya dalam hati.

"Rei-chan! Ohayo..." Suara seseorang menyapanya. Rei menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Makoto, yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ohayo mo, Mako-san..." jawab Rei lemah.

"Kamu kenapa, Rei-chan? Kok lesu begitu?" tanya Makoto keheranan.

"Nggak apa-apa... Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Rei berbohong. Dia nggak mau ada seseorang yang mengetahui kejadiannya tadi pagi. Dia nggak mau Makoto terlibat.

"Masa?" Makoto merasa wajah Rei lebih lesu daripada 'wajah kurang tidurnya'. "Apa kamu kehilangan sesuatu?"

Rei terkejut. Dia tak menyangka Makoto bisa mengetahui dirinya kalau dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Kali ini Rei memutuskan untuk berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku kehilangan kalungku," jawab Rei akhirnya.

"Kalung?" Makoto manatap Rei heran. "Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu pakai kalung, Rei-chan."

Rei mencibir. "Jadi selama ini kamu nggak tahu?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Ami muncul menyapa mereka.

"Ami-san..." Rei dan Makoto menoleh ke arah Ami.

"Etto... Aku kehilangan sesuatu tadi pagi, Ami-san... Kalungku hilang," jawab Rei seraya menunduk sedih.

"Kalungmu hilang?" Ami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kok bisa?"

"Ceritakan saja pada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantumu..." timpal Makoto.

Rei menceritakan semua kejadiannya tadi pagi. Setelah Rei selesai bercerita, mereka berdua manggut-manggut.

"Hmm... Menurutku, mungkin ada seseorang mencurinya darimu," ucap Makoto."Takkan kumaafkan ada orang yang berbuat seperti itu. Mengambil barang berharga milik orang lain tanpa izin," lanjutnya geram. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat.

"Apa kalung itu berharga bagimu?" tanya Ami. "Semua ruangan di rumahmu sudah kau datangi?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh rumahku. Kalian tahu, kalung itu adalah kalung pemberian dari seseorang yang kurindukan sejak kecil sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri," jelas Rei sedih. Rei benar-benar menyesali keteledorannya.

"Waduh, kan sayang barang pemberian seseorang itu hilang. Bisa-bisa dia marah karena kamu tak menjaganya," tutur Makoto.

Ami juga sependapat. "Lain kali kamu harus berhati-hati, Rei-san. Kalau sudah hilang, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Anggap saja itu jadikan pelajaran bagimu."

Rei hanya bisa menunduk. Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah aku, katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan berada di dunia yang gelap dan tanpa tujuan. Di sekelilingnya tak ada apa-apa, hanya kegelapan yang tampak. Pemuda itu terus berjalan ke sana ke sini, namun tak tahu kemana.

"Apa ini? Dimana ini?" tanya pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Taiga-chan... Taiga-chan..." Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Cowok itu kaget. Sepertinya itu suara perempuan.

"Siapa itu?" Cowok yang bernama Taiga itu celingukan mencari asal suara itu.

"Taiga-chan... Taiga-chan..." Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. "Kamu... Ada... Dimana? Aku takut..." Lalu, sayup-sayup dia mendengar isak tangis.

"Aku ada di sini!" Cowok itu berteriak. "Tenang, akan kucari kamu!" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju ke asal suara itu.

Tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan larinya, terpana melihat seseorang yang tak diduganya. Di matanya, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang memakai gaun putih sebatas lutut sedang menangis.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taiga seraya mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Taiga kayaknya mengenali wajah gadis itu...

"Hino?"

"Taiga-chan..."

* * *

Cowok itu membuka matanya. Kaget. Lalu, dia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat cowok berambut biru langit itu yang duduk di belakangnya sedang terkantuk-kantuk jadi bangun lagi.

Tidak hanya itu, murid yang lain dan guru yang sedang mengajar pun terkejut melihat cowok tinggi itu terbangun.

"Ada apa, Kagami-san?" tanya guru itu menghampirinya.

Kagami tak menjawab. Mimpi apa itu? Kenapa... Kenapa Hino hadir di mimpiku? tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu, dia menoleh ke arah guru itu. "Ng, nggak apa-apa, Bu," jawabnya.

Lapangan basket indoor SMA Seirin...

Anak-anak klub basket sedang berlatih basket seperti biasanya. Kali ini mereka harus menjalani latihan intensif karena pertandingan Interhigh tinggal 2 hari lagi. Sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir di lapangan basket, termasuk Kagami. Mereka begitu serius menekuni latihannya. Mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu.

Namun di sepanjang latihan, Kagami masih memikirkan tentang mimpinya. Apa maksud mimpiku itu? batinnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Hino menangis dan menyebut namaku? Dia memanggilku "Taiga-chan", hubungan apa aku dengan dia? Hmm... Jangan-jangan dia...

Argh! Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Aku harus fokus ke latihan untuk pertandingan Interhigh! Fokus! Fokus! Kagami berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Dia ingin melupakannya. Tapi, bayangan gadis di mimpinya itu masih terbayang di benaknya. Hino... Cewek itu... Aaakh! Kenapa aku gak bisa melupakannya?! Kenapa?

"Kagami-kun, ini!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengoper bola padanya. Namun, karena kurang fokus, Kagami terlambat menangkap bola hingga bola basket tersebut akhirnya melayang ke arah salah seorang pemain dari tim senior.

"Gyaaaa!"

Alhasil, karena nggak siap menangkapnya, bola itu mendarat tepat ke mukanya. Orang itu jatuh dan wajahnya jadi bonyok karenanya. "Aduh..." Dia meringis kesakitan. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Koganei!" teriak seseorang yang berada di dekatnya segera berlari menghampiri orang yang berhasil mendapat bola di wajahnya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Kagami terkejut. Dia juga berlari ke arah mereka dan segera meminta maaf pada orang yang bernama Koganei itu. "Gomenasai, Senpai! Aku tak sengaja... Ini salahku karena aku tak fokus. Sekali lagi, gomenasai!" serunya panik.

Yang lain juga mengikutinya untuk memastikan bahwa Koganei baik-baik saja. "Koganei, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya seorang cowok berkacamata. "Apa kamu terluka?"

"Ukh! A, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Hanya luka kecil saja." Akhirnya, Koganei sadar dan berusaha berdiri. Orang yang di dekatnya segera membantunya.

"Ada apa dengan Koganei-kun?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pendek dan sebuah peluit yang melingkar di lehernya menghampiri mereka.

"Mukanya kena bola, Pelatih. Tapi, dia nggak apa-apa. Hanya memar di bagian wajahnya," jawab cowok berkacamata itu.

"Sumimasen, Kapten. Aku yang melemparkan bolanya..." kata seorang cowok berambut biru muda. "Tadi aku mengopernya pada Kagami-kun, tapi..."

"Aku sudah tahu, Kuroko! Ini karena aku terlambat menangkap operan darimu," potong Kagami ngotot ke arah Kuroko.

"Sudah cukup! Yang penting Koganei baik-baik saja," seru sang kapten.

"Kagami-kun, apa kamu merasa gak enak badan, ya?" tanya si pelatih, menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu kurang fokus."

"Nggak... Aku biasa aja, Pelatih..." sanggah Kagami.

Si pelatih memperhatikan Kagami. Seakan dia memeriksa sesuatu yang ada pada Kagami. Hmm... Dia nggak mengalami cedera atau penyakit di tubuhnya, pikirnya. Lalu, dia kembali menatap Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa, kok. Hanya saja, kamu kurang konsentrasi. Lain kali kamu harus pusatkan pada latihanmu. Ingat, pertandingan udah tinggal 2 hari lagi. Jadi, kamu harus bersiap-siap dan usahakan jangan seperti ini lagi, ya," jelasnya. "Jadi, ganbatte ne!" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, iya... Arigato."

"Baiklah, ayo semua, kita lanjutkan latihan kita!" perintah kapten berkacamata.

"Baik!" Semuanya bubar dan berlari menuju ke lapangan. Kecuali Kagami, yang berjalan seraya merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah... Kalung perak Rei! Kagami memandangi kalung itu di tangannya. Hino... Akan kucari tahu tentang kamu dan aku pasti tahu kamu itu siapa dan hubunganku dengan kamu! tekadnya dalam hati. Dia meremas kalung itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. Kemudian, dia berlari kecil menuju lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

* * *

Di kuil Hikawa...

Rei duduk bersimpuh di depan api yang menyala-nyala. Kedua tangannya disatukan bersamaan seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. Sepertinya dia sedang bersemedi.

Apa ini? batinnya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah-olah dia melihat ada sosok seorang cowok di api tersebut. Rei sepertinya tahu siapa cowok itu...

Kagami-san? Sedang apa dia di sana? pikirnya heran. Dia masih berkonsentrasi, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemudian. Lalu, dia tersentak kaget. Dia melihat Kagami diserang oleh sosok tak jelas. Kagami melawan, tapi sosok aneh itu mencekik lehernya. Kagami berteriak kesakitan seraya minta tolong.

Oh, tidak! batinnya. Rei merasa ini pertanda buruk. Mungkin ini berarti ada bahaya yang mengancam Kagami. Tubuh Rei bergetar hebat. Mukanya pucat bagai bulan kesiangan. Rasa takut muncul di lubuk hatinya.

Taiga-chan... Dia dalam bahaya!

~to be continued~

Hufft, chapter 7 selesai! ^o^

Maaf, ya teman-teman karena udah membuat kalian menunggu lama...

Dan juga sumimasen kalau ceritanya kurang menarik... T^T

Kuusahakan akan lebih menarik lagi di chapter selanjutnya, ya...

Arigato gozaimasu sudah mau me-review atau apapun itu. Baik yang fav maupun follow. Ada beberapa review yang tak bisa kubalas lewat PM. OK, I'll reply now:

**Rie**: Hi. Thanks for review, Rie-san! I know you can understand Indonesian, but don't worry I can understand English too. If you want to review my Fanfic, you can use English. That's OK for you...

Well, er... I used Rei in Manga Version, because I think her personality is very easy to make this story. I want to make Rei believes that not all men were monsters and I hope she can trust Kagami and fall in love with him because they have a same bitter experience since they were young. (In other words, their father are only think about their job and their mother were passed away.)

But, thank you that you like her personality. Tee-hee... We're same. ^_^

Kyaa! Thank you so much, Rie-san... I hope you like that pairing. It's my idea because they have same kanji in their last name. You can check it. I hope you understand why I paired them.

Yes, I agree with you. I don't want to make they fell in love in a short time. Because I want to Kagami can remember her first, so he wants Rei to remember their childhood days and becomes a lover to her after that... :3

So, I hope you still like my story. Sorry, I replied your review for a long time... Because I'm a new Author, so I don't know how to reply your review... ._.

Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! ^_^ /


End file.
